Through a Loop
by Kryo de Jamir
Summary: AU. "La idea de tener que pasar una vez más por la sensación de desorientación luego de cada sesión del Animus, solo le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago. Siempre había algo allí, algo que tenía que recordar pero que se hacía cada vez más difícil mientras a más regresiones y al efecto sangrado se enfrentaba... Perderse a sí mismo era algo ya tan común, y hoy no sería diferente."


**Title:** _Through a Loop._

 **Pairing(?):** _Indirect!Milori/Clarion._

 **Characters:** _-Tinkerbell: Milori. Dewey._

 _-Assassin's Creed: Sophia Rikkin. María (Movie)._

 _-Vida Real (Aunque mezclada con la novela de Dumas y la serie de la BBC): Armand D'Athos._

 **Genre:** _Hurt/Comfort/Suspense._

 **Rated:** _T._

 **Palabras:** _2329._

 **Páginas:** _11._

 **Summary: _Assassins's!Bell._** _"La idea de tener que pasar una vez más por la sensación de desorientación que le esperaba luego de cada sesión del Animus, solo le causaba un revoltijo en el estómago. Siempre había algo allí, algo que tenía que recordar pero que se hacía cada vez más difícil mientras a más regresiones y al efecto sangrado se enfrentaba... Perderse a sí mismo era algo ya tan común, y hoy no sería diferente"._

 **Disclaimer: _Tinkerbell_** _,_ ** _Assassin's Creed_** _, sus respectivos personajes y personas de la vida real, no son de mi propiedad._

* * *

 **Through a Loop**

 _._

 _Capítulo Único_

 _._

 _By: Kryo de Jamir_

 _._

 **Cierra los ojos y lo sigue viendo.**

Se ha vuelto una costumbre últimamente, el cerrar los ojos para probar si las visiones desaparecerán en ese momento, un mero intento de evitar aquellas imágenes recurrentes en su ya de por sí agotada y confusa mente. No funciona, por supuesto, pero aun así continuaba solo por mantener una mínima esperanza de así reducir su incomodidad y nerviosismo.

 **Abre los ojos y continúa allí.**

Ha sido así durante los últimos tres días, la misma sensación de alerta al sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna, un pequeño choque eléctrico bajo su nuca, los vellos de la parte trasera de su cuello erizándose. La sensación de no estar solo, de ser observado. Y es que este último pensamiento es estúpido considerando que se encuentra en un centro de observación siendo vigilado las veinticuatro horas del día por médicos y enfermeras, científicos, cuidadores y guardias, pero aquella sensación no es como ser observado por los anteriores. No. Es una sensación completamente diferente.

Recuerda que alguna vez fue normal, alguna vez tuvo una vida normal, pero esta parecía ya algo tan lejano y surreal que por un momento llegaba a creer que no fue nada más que un sueño, que su vida siempre habían sido esas cuatro paredes de un blanco estéril. Pero es entonces cuando recuerda que no era así, que hace un tiempo – _¿Hace mucho tiempo…?_ – había llegado a observar el paraje verdoso y templado de los campos escoceses.

 **Cierra los ojos y sigue allí.**

Algunas veces se confunde…

El monumento a William Walace en su nativo Stirling es cambiado por el palacio del Louvre, los montes verdes se mezclan con las calles sucias y de tierra, las casas en tonos terracotas o simplemente colores opacos. Los olores de los gases y el propio fresco viento natural confundidos con las especias, los perfumes y los químicos de las mezclas extrañas en la piel de los nobles, hombres y mujeres. Las imágenes del siglo XXI que conoce y el extraño y tan lejano siglo XVII como si fuesen introducidas en una licuadora, sus recuerdos mezclados en un bucle constante una y otra y otra y otra vez.

Siente náuseas – la primera vez vomitó, pero como resultado del shock emocional –.

 **Abre los ojos…**

Algunas veces se confunde- No, eso ya lo dijo…

Algunas veces olvida.

Se olvida de su nombre, de sus padres, de su hermana menor, de su hogar, de su vida. Olvida quién es él en verdad, como si todo lo que creyó alguna vez haber conocido desapareciera en distintos intervalos o todos de una vez hasta que lo último que hiciera a Milori D'Wintrix quien era desapareciera.

Se olvida de su piel pálida al ser reemplazada por una olivácea, otras veces se olvida de que sus ojos son grises y no azules. Y se confunde más. Siempre mezcla a todas las personas que ha llegado a ver.

 **Cierra los ojos…**

Siempre es Francia, una y otra vez se encuentra en Francia, luego regresa a Escocia o Estados Unidos antes de volver a ser interrumpido, esta vez por España.

 **Y lo ve…**

Encuentra la causa de su nerviosismo siempre frente a él, siempre vigilándole como si creyera – o creyeran, algunas veces hay más de uno – que podría cometer una locura – jamás había considerado el suicidio, realmente, sin importar qué tan enojado y apresado se sentía en ese lugar –.

Algunas veces es un hombre a finales de sus treinta, un hombre francés que llegó a cometer regicidio.

Otras veces es un hombre de la misma edad que el anterior, pero con varios años de diferencia en lo que al tiempo en que vivieron se refiere. Es un soldado, y a diferencia del anterior, este protege a su rey.

En algunos momentos es una mujer un tanto masculina, o quizá es un hombre demasiado femenino, realmente no lo sabe, no nota la diferencia. Solo sabe que toda su vida él- ¿Ella…?- Ese ser humano recibió esas incógnitas.

Algunas veces es una mujer dura y severa, recta en sus ideales, hambrienta de justicia.

Y luego está esa mujer… La última. Esa maldita mujer española dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo por un futuro del que estaba segura jamás formaría parte, un futuro que llegaría a ver tanto como que el sol saliera por el oeste.

Milori la odiaba a ella.

La odiaba a ella y a sus raíces moras, odiaba sus ojos tan conocidos para él, odiaba la forma en que su presencia le hacía sentir tranquilo, odiaba su trágica historia que llegó a un abrupto fin solo presenciado por su – _ex_ – aprendiz. Odiaba a esa mujer aunque nunca le hubiese conocido.

Odiaba que todas las razones por las que la odiaba eran solo mentiras y excusas, porque en el fondo admite lo que nunca sería capaz de decir en voz alta: que no la odia.

 **Hoy es ella.**

Sabe su nombre, tiene que saberlo luego de haberlo escuchado tantas veces, luego de haber visto su muerte repitiéndose en su mente una, y otra _y otra y otra_ _ **y otra**_ \- Otra vez; pero nunca se atreve a llamarla por él. Hacerlo significaría admitir que está allí, que existe, que es real, que _todo_ es real; y él no estaba dispuesto a ello.

 **Su nombre es María de Al-Andalucía, él es Milori D'Wintrix.**

Sigue mezclando sus nombres…

* * *

 **María vuelve a abrir los ojos, esos ojos azules, y ve fijamente al hombre de veintisiete años frente a él aun tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos, murmurando palabras en un idioma que no entiende pero que de todos modos, por alguna extraña razón, tampoco le parecía desconocido.**

 **No estaba asustado, no lo parecía – nunca, realmente –, sino que mantenía la calma de la mejor manera que sabía o que se permitía –** _Ah'm Milori D'Wintrix, Ah'm faem Scotland…_ **–, sin llegar a sentir demasiada lástima por sí mismo. Era algo que admiraba en él, que le enorgullecía, y eso quería dejárselo en claro antes de que fuese muy tarde, antes de que le hiciesen algo peor, posiblemente. Pero esto no debía ser.**

 **Los muertos así deben permanecer.**

* * *

 _Su nombre es Armand…_

 **No, es Milori.**

 _Cierto, Milori…_

 **Yo soy Armand.**

 _Pero eres quien me hizo la persona que soy ahora, por ti es que estoy aquí, por tus decisiones pasadas y sus consecuencias…_

 **Sigues siendo Milori.**

 _Armand se casó joven con una criminal condenada a muerte a la que él mismo colgó, Armand fue un mosquetero, Armand tuvo una aventura de una noche con una mujer noble mientras fingía que era un sacerdote, Armand tuvo un hijo llamado Raoul con ésta mujer, Armand era un buen espadachín, Armand tocaba el violín- recuerdo una canción… Si soy Milori y no Armand, entonces cómo recuerdo cosas que solo Armand debería saber._

 **Estás desvariando, es por las regresiones.**

 _¿Mecanismo de defensa o rememorando cosas que me ocurrieron?_

 **No a ti, a mí. Lo sabes.**

 _¿Lo hago…?_

 **Eres Milori D'Wintrix, tu padre es un templario, toda tu familia han sido Templarios desde que mi línea de sangre alcanzó a los De la Serre. Tienes una hermana, tu madre murió cuando tenías doce años, naciste en Escocia.**

 _¿En ese caso no eres Milori? ¿Esas no son cosas que él debería saber?_

 **Solo lo sé porque son tus memorias, recuerdos que puedo ver porque son parte de ti.**

 _¿Tanto como lo eres tú?_

 **Así es.**

 _¿En ese caso por qué no lo recuerdo?_

 **Solo estás confundido por las regresiones.**

 _¿No soy Armand?_

 **Tampoco mademoiselle Al-Andalucía, ni monsieur Ravaillac, o madmoiselle de la Serre… Ni siquiera chevalier D'Eón. Solo eres lo que quedó de nosotros.**

 _Las sobras._

 **El legado.**

 _Basura…_

 **Asesino.**

 _Templario._

- _ **Ambos**_ …-Fueron las palabras que finalmente aceptó decir en el conocido francés que su padre le había enseñado hace tantos años. Si fueron solo suyas o del hombre en sus recuerdos, o ambos, nunca lo supo.

* * *

 _A través de su estado de estupor causado por el alcohol, no sabe cómo es que ha logrado detallar la figura larguirucha del joven de piel olivácea entrando a la estancia escondida en donde se encontraba, la puerta a sus espaldas cerrándose lentamente con un chirrido. Aunque siendo honestos, no es como que Armand llegase a entender muchas cosas. Como el constante empeño de sus pulmones por continuar permitiéndole respirar, o la razón por la que todo estaba tan caliente a su alrededor._

 _Su mano se sentía húmeda, caliente y pegajosa y no entendía el por qué de aquello._

 _-Estás hecho un desastre –_

 _Las palabras permanecieron un rato en la estancia debido al eco, aunque de todas maneras su cerebro parecía no conectar lo suficiente como para lograr interpretar aquél mensaje- ¿Mensaje? Como el que le había llevado a esa situación, ¿No?_

 _ **Estás hecho un desastre…**_

 _Un desastre…_

 _Su vida era un desastre y todo por culpa de aquella mujer._

 _Quizá si no hubiese aparecido jamás en su vida no habría necesidad de que él pareciese un desastre en ese momento. Su hermano seguiría vivo…_

 _Su hermano…_

 _-Vamos, hay que salir de aquí –_

 _ **Sal de ahí…**_

 _No, aún no, todavía podía recordarlo. Aún recordaba cuando encontró a Anne con su vestido manchado de rojo, la misma clase de rojo que se resbalaba de su mano pegajosa._

 _-Athos, es solo vino… Vamos –_

 _ **¡Sáquenlo!**_

* * *

-Tu nombre es Milori D'Wintrix –

 _Cada tarde al salir de clases se reunía con su amigo Gary para explorar cada roca, cada monumento, cada posible cementerio para la imaginación de un niño que recién había visto en historia las luchas que se llevaron a cabo en Stirling. Los uniformes terminaban llenos de tierra, sus cabellos revueltos y con pasto atorado, manos y rodillas magulladas._

 _Fue la primera vez que se sintió bien al trepar por las paredes de la Iglesia Lecropt. La adrenalina al no querer ser descubierto invadía su sistema y él con todo gusto aceptaba y agradecía aquella sensación grata._

-Lo recuerdas, ¿No? –

 _La primera vez que le descubrieron fue por haber intentado entrar desde una de las ventanas al haber perdido su balón y el cuidador haberlo recogido. Escaló los muros, cruzó el terreno y empezó a subir por la pared hasta que resbaló por la superficie húmeda de las piedras._

 _El embajador D'Wintrix de Francia no fue feliz cuando le llamaron porque su hijo había invadido una propiedad como si de un vándalo salvaje se tratase._

-Milori, necesito que vuelvas –

 _Se había torcido una pierna._

-Milori… –

 _Recordaba el hospital._

 _Blanco, olor esterilizado, ambiente triste, luces muy brillantes, ruido por todos lados._

 _Pitidos._

 _Pitidos._

 _Pitidos._

-Necesito que reacciones –

 _Pitidos como en ese momento…_

-¿Comprendes algo de lo que estoy diciendo? –

 _¿Tenía diez? ¿Haber estado en América no fue más que un sueño? ¿La constante sensación de ser observado fue una pesadilla?_

-Milori- –

-Te dije que ser sometido seguidamente a las regresiones no le traería nada bueno, Rikkin –

 _Más pitidos se escuchaban._

 _No podía mover la pierna, eso se lo imaginó, pero sentía el resto del cuerpo igual de entumecido y paralizado._

-Estará bien –

-No, no es así –

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos finalmente pudo observar que se encontraba en una de las tantas áreas de enfermería que tenían en aquella sede. El monitor cardíaco aumentó su velocidad, los pitidos sonaban más rápidos y continuos.

No fue una pesadilla.

* * *

-Estás hecho un desastre –

-Como Athos… –

El silbido de las tijeras de metal al cerrarse se detuvo y Milori no pudo evitar mirar al hombre mayor a través de la imagen que le devolvía el espejo en sus manos. Tenía el suficiente tiempo en ese lugar abandonado por Dios – _como si en verdad existiese, deja de engañarte, Milori_ – como para reconocer la mirada nostálgica y apenada del científico al que había sido asignado.

Este era uno de los pocos momentos en que estaba lúcido, en que podía distinguir quién era él y lograr interpretar las reacciones de los que le rodeaban: la enfermera de cada mañana y el nuevo científico jefe encargado a estudiar su linaje. Milori apreciaba, de cada momento que pasaba encerrado en esa celda, cuando finalmente sentía su mente lo suficientemente despejada como para pensar en algo que no fuese su paranoia o cuánto – hasta cierto punto – extraña compartir encierro con alguno de sus antepasados que se aparecían cuando menos lo quisiera, sin embargo, desde hacía un largo tiempo – _tiempo, como si pudiera tomarlo en cuenta_ – había empezado a acostumbrarse tanto a estar perdido en sus recuerdos – _¿Eran suyos en primer lugar?_ – y a su estado de desorientación que ya no le importaba realmente si confundía cosas o se olvidaba de su vida, le parecía mejor.

Era menos doloroso.

Pero sentía miedo porque mientras más pasaban los días, más cómodo se sentía dentro del animus.

Ya no quería salir, ya no quería escapar… No tenía sentido así que ya no importaba.

-Estás cansado-No fue una pregunta, las palabras del hombre. No era necesario haberlo observado por varios- ¿Meses? En fin, no era necesario para notar que el cansancio le dominaba en ese momento.

-¿Volveré a entrar? –

Estaba ansioso y eso, estaba seguro, lo apreciaba el otro. Necesitaba entrar para acabar de una vez con Athos al igual que lo hizo con María y Ravaillac para poder pasar a Élise y D'Eón, necesitaba tener el consuelo de que no pasaría más tiempo en la enfermería luego de sufrir una nueva convulsión al salir del animus, y esto solo llegaría cuando Abstergo no tuviese más razones por las cuales tenerle allí.

Y si eso significaba que le asesinarían, en ese caso tampoco se quejaba. Necesitaba tener la _ **certeza**_ de _**algo**_ en su vida, y eso se lo habían arrebatado desde que le encerraron: la seguridad de algo, acciones o hechos, no importaba, ya no lo tenía.

Un nuevo corte y un nuevo mechón de cabello cayó al suelo.

-Dentro de una semana –

* * *

 _Su nombre era Armand…_

 **Creo que ya hemos pasado por esta situación.**

 _Era…_

 **Pasado, ya lo entiendo.**

 _Yo soy Milori, el templario._

 **Y yo Armand, el mosquetero con raíces de asesinos.**

 _Estoy casado._

 **Finalmente recordaste.**

* * *

 **N/A:** _Tuve mucho tiempo queriendo escribir esto._

 ** _Dejen reviews/comentrios, por favor._**


End file.
